


The wolf and his queens

by Ojha



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Big Time AU, F/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ojha/pseuds/Ojha
Summary: After enjoying some peace after the wars, Robb gets a visit from Daenerys. Her proposal is definitely unexpected but not something he can decline. It is time for him to make a new pack.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything. This is just something for fun, so don't take it too seriously. It will be a Stark wank and perhaps even crack fic, but probably mostly fluff or not. English is my third language so be gentle.

* * *

It's been a year since the war has ended. Two years since he kneeled before Daenerys and lost his crown. There are many things that he regrets but that was not one of them. Without the dragons, the war against the Others would have been lost. Maester Luwin had just brought him a letter from the Citadel. The Winter was over. Shouts from outside interrupted his musings. He went to the window and watched as the dragon queen landed in the courtyard. This can't be good, he thought as he ran outside.

By the time he arrived, her dragons were already in the sky again. She just stood there and smiled at him.

"Your Grace, welcome to Winterfell." Robb said as he kneeled before her.

"Rise, lord Stark." She commanded in that melodic voice.

Robb noticed the crowd that has gathered around them and watched the curiously. He decided that it would be better to deal with this, whatever it was, behind the closed doors.

"Winterfell is yours, my queen. Would you like to go inside?" He asked and she just nodded.

They walked in silence to his study. Robb tried to think of a reason for the queens visit but nothing came to mind. Once inside his study, he offered her some wine which she accepted

"Your Grace, I'm happy to have you here but is there a reason for this unannounced visit," he finally asked.

"Can't a queen just visit her warden of the North? Must there be a reason for everything?" Daenerys countered with a playful smile.

"She can, but they usually don't. I doubt you made this journey without a reason."

She put down her wine and her expression turned serious.

"What if I told you that I came here to find a husband?"

His was either drunk or his hearing had gone bad.

"Every queen needs a king. Why are you so surprised?" She asked and he thought of thousand reasons, but held his tongue.

"You are Danerys Targaeryen. If there ever was a queen that didn't need a king it would be you. However, I'm more surprised that you came here to look for him," Robb explained.

"I came here because you are the only man that knows what it means to be a king. You were a king but you knelt to save your people. Every other man in Westeros wants to be my king, you don't."

For a moment she looked sad but soon she continued.

"I don't need a king to rule for me, but I do need a heir." She finished.

"Do I have a choice?" Robb asked, knowing that she didn't liked being denied.

Daenerys smiled at him.

"I will not force you. The kingdoms are finally at peace, but it is a fragile peace. I cannot always rely on my dragons. We need to unite the kingdoms and the best way to do that is a marriage."

He knew that she was right. There were still many who held grudges from the last war, there were even some of his lords that still weren't happy with him bending the knee. They wouldn't be happy if he declined the queens offer.

"Can I have some time to think about it?" He wanted to consult with his family and advisors.

"Yes, but just to make it clear, you would be a consort. I will not give you the throne."

He had expected that. That was fine by him, he didn't want to sit in that ugly thing anyway, so he just nodded.

"There is one more thing, you need to know," the queen started somewhat whispering, "I cannot have children."

This was it, he thought. The Mother of dragons was mad. There was no other explanation. The only person who could control the dragons was mad and they were at her mercy. As if she could read his mind, Daenerys started laughing.

"I'm not mad, Robb. I'm barren."

"Forgive me, my queen but what is the point of our marriage then." Of course the mad people didn't thought they were mad.

"If you agree, then we will take another wife and she will give you children and me an heir." She said it, like it was the most normal thing."

Maybe he should run to the Wall, Jon could always use another sword. He tried to find a way out this, "I'm not sure how the Faith will see this."

"The High Septon will do as I say, besides we saved the world from the dead. The people won't care."

Somehow he had a feeling that she was much better prepared for this conversation then him. It wasn't a small matter and she had probably looked at it from every angle. She had probably discussed it with her advisors too.

"And whom would we marry?" Was he really about to do this? Did he have choice?

"There are few possibilities and I will consider your opinion. We can't have you spending every night in my bed, now can we?" The smile she she gave him was beautiful and terrifying at same time.

Robb just nodded. It seemed like they both knew that he was going to accept it.

"Take your time and consider my offer. In the meantime, I would be grateful for a bath and some new clothes," the queen finished.

"Of course, your grace." They stood up and went to the door. He heard some commotion on the other side and cursed internally. Whe he opened the door, he saw the hall was full of people. Guards, most of his advisors and his familly were there standing and waiting for someone to say something. It was his mother that broke the silence.

"Your Grace, welcome to Winterfell," she said as she courtisized and soon everyone followed.

"Sansa, would you show the queen to the guestchambers and see that she has everything she needs." His sister just nodded and led the queen down the hall.

The moment they turned around the corner, hundreds of questions were thrown at him.

"Why is she here?...What happened?...Are you going to war? ...What does she wants?"

"Enough!" He shouted. "Come inside and I will explain everything."

The hall was empty in a moment, only the guards stayed outside. Before they could assault him again, Robb raised his hand.

"First, I'm not going to war and nothing bad has happened. There is no need to worry. The queen just wanted to discuss...something." This was not going to be easy.

They were all relieved to hear it. But his mother didn't quite believe him.

"I'm glad to hear that, but something did happen. A queen flew on her dragon here. What did you discuss?"

He had planned to take some time and think about it and then discuss it with his family, but now that seem impossible.

"She wanted to talk about a marriage," he started but the mortified look on his mother's and Arya's face confused him.

"Sansa's marriage to the imp was annulled, he cannot have her back!" His mother screamed, while Arya threatened, "You can't sell us to the south, I don't care about her dragons."

"She wants to marry me," he interrupted before they could argue more. That definitely worked. They all looked at him strangely.

"Why?" Arya asked. "Why you?" She asked again.

"Because she needs an heir and because I'm probably the only man who hasn't courted her. She sees it as a proof that I won't try to steal her throne from her?" There was that silence again.

"What will you do?" His mother asked.

"What can I do?" He countered.

"You can say no," she answered immediately.

"My lady, I fear it is not that simple." Maester Luwin stated. "The queen probably sees it as honoring the lord. She could take it as a slight, if he denies her".

While his mother glared at the maester, Blackfish voiced his thoughts.

"Even if she doesn't, she still has to marry someone. She could marry someone who isn't fond of you. I could think of a few men, who you wouldn't want to be whispering in queens ears."

Robb nodded at the old knight. He could think of a few men too. Robb looked at ser Rodrik for advice.

"My lord, you knelt to end the war in the south and fight the wildlings and the Others. Your people understood that but I fear they will not understand you refusing a crown. This could could cause trouble."

You mean Greatjon might just kick my arse, Robb thought. The problem was Greatjon wasn't alone. There were other lords who still dreamed of independence and this just might put those dreams to rest.

"I don't trust her, Robb. This could be a plot to get you south, far away from your bannerman." His mother argued.

"She could've just summoned me to her, if she wanted that." Robb tried to calm his mother. "She is capable of great violence but she doesn't like it. If she wanted me dead, then there are easier ways than this."

"So you will agree to this? What about Winterfell?" Catelyn asked.

"My second son will inherit Winterfell," he had almost said our son, "maester Luwin has confirmed that Bran can have children and there is also Rickon. The inheritance of Winterfell will not be put in danger." It was just going to be a nightmare, he thought.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Robb." His mother said sounding defeated.

"There is one more thing," let's see how they react to this, "the queen is barren."

"WHAT?" Everyone shouted at the same time.

"This is your way out, Robb." He had never thought to see his mother happy about something like that.

"She plans for us to marry another lady, who will give us children." Robb explained.

"WHAT?" Now they were just repeating themselves.

"I didn't ask for details but I doubt she would come to me with this proposal, if she hadn't thought it trough." All this was starting to give him a headache.

"What does it matter? Westeros needs an heir, and if we don't want another war then this is the only way." If Daenerys dies without an heir, there will be war. There is no other way. Better me then someone else. I need to talk to Bran and Jon, even with an heir there was still the issue of dragons. I have to learn everything about warging.

He rubbed his forehead. Yes, definitely a headache. In the end Sansa was right, the game never stops. I cannot stay out of it forever.

"Can any of you give me good reason to deny the queen?" He asked knowing the answer.

When none answered. He decided that it was settled.

"Good. Mother, I trust you can arrange a small feast in queens honor for tonight. Maester Luwin send ravens and summon my lords, I need to tell them this in person. Uncle, I want the guards doubled. Nothing can happen while the queen is here." He gave the orders and dismissed everyone.

Before they left he gave one lost command.

"You will not discuss this with anyone else. Until I say otherwise, none of you know why the queen is here."

Father what would you have done, Robb wondered after everyone left his study.


	2. Chapter 2

For a long time, Robb just stared at wall and thought about everything. He knew that he would have to marry again but this wasn't what he had in mind. A Stark marrying a barren Targaryen queen. A consort, what exactly would that entitle? Did she already picked a second bride? There are few possibilities, she had said but who?

Dear Gods, he was going to have two wifes. Maybe he should've tried bending the knee to the Others and fighting the Dragons.

He was lost in his thoughts until a knock on the door pulled him back to reality.

"Enter." He called. Sansa walked in and sat across him. She looked at him sympathetically.

"Congratulations, brother. I hear you will be marrying the queen."

"Yes. I suppose you already know everything?" Arya had probably told her what happened.

"I do and I don't see it as a necessarily bad thing," Sansa started carefully, "we've talked about this. You cannot ignore the South and their game. The biggest threat to the North is the South. You will be in a better position to defend our people when you marry the queen."

He knew that she was right but it was still King's Landing. Starks didn't do well there and he was sure that half of the queens council hated him.

"I know," he decided to leave it that.

"Did you take care of everything?" He asked only to see her roll her eyes at him

"The queen is in the guestchambers, she has two maids to take care of her, they have already prepared a bath for her, I gave her some of my dresses to use and there are guards posted at her door."

Robb couldn't help but smile, while he ran the North his mother and sister made sure Winterfell didn't collapse around him.

"You will like the dresses I gave her. They are some of my older ones but still in perfect condition."

He didn't understand what she meant by that, but he also knew nothing about dresses so he just ignored it.

"Under no circumstances can the queen's condition become public knowledge. Can you make sure that those who know it remain silent?" He asked and she just nodded in understanding.

"It will be dark soon, you should get ready for the feast," Sansa told him as she got up and left the room.

He looked outside and saw that she was right. There was still time though to make a small visit to the queen. It couldn't hurt to be polite, could it?

On the way to the queen, he noticed that his people were nervous. He couldn't really blame them, he was too, but for different reasons. They're nervous because of the dragons, I'm nervous because of my future wife.

The guards at her door bowed their heads and one of them knocked on the door. One of the maids opened it.

"I would like a moment with her Grace," Robb told her but the poor girl was confused. She didn't know whether to just let him in or to close the door in his face and ask the queen for permission. Luckily the queen saved her.

"You may enter," came from the room and the girl let him in.

Not come in or just enter but _You may enter._ It's my bloody castle, he thought but even to him it sounded childish.

She was sitting in front of the fireplace and looking calmly into the fire.

"My queen, is there anything else you need," he broke the silence. At first he thought she didn't hear him but she turned her head and smiled at him.

"Your sister provided me everything I need," she turned to the maid and politely dismissed her. The girl bolted out of the room.

"She even gave me some of her own clothes." She stood up and looked down at her dress.

"Silver and gray. The only thing missing is a direwolf on my breasts and one could mistake me for a Stark." Her light tone and a smile told him that she wasn't insulted. It did however made him look at her breasts. He recovered quickly but she had noticed it.

"That's not why you really came here, is it?" Sinking into the same huge chair, she motioned for him to sit across her.

"Before I can consider the offer, I would like to know more details. It is a complicated matter, your Grace."

She nodded in understanding.

"Well, it is a matter that will affect the Seven Kindoms. Not everyone will be happy, but what bothers you exactly?"

He didn't know where to start. Something like this, has never been done before.

"What about the inheritance of Winterfell?" That seemed like a good place to start.

"The Iron Throne takes priority, but hopefully you will manage to sire more then one child. Rest assured that nothing will be left to chance. We will draw up an agreement that doesn't put Winterfell in danger."

If it were only that simple, he thought. My father had a piece of paper that got him killed. Are we to make the same mistakes.

"You said that not everyone will be happy, anyone in particular, my queen?" Or is it just half of your council, he wondered.

"Many have asked for my hand, they offered me their lands, castles and armies and I have turned them down. Some were willing to give up their names and families just for a chance to be a king. I'm not asking you to give up anything but I'm offering you a crown if you marry me and another women."

That wasn't really the answer he hoped for. I wanted names of men that I will need to watch out for.

"Isn't this what every man dreams of? Almost ultimate power and two women to share his bed?"

I may have not won the war but I did win enough battles to know what a trap is.

"I had that power and I know that it doesn't come free. Nothing can make one feel lonely like a crown." Kings don't have friends, only subjects, allies and enemies. I had one friend and he betrayed me. Never again.

Daenerys nodded. At least I had my family, she had no one.

"True, but you will not be alone. How lonely can you be with two wifes?" The queen asked him with a smirk.

"That would depend on the wifes," he answered too quickly.

"Is that so?" She seemed more amused than insulted.

"Your Grace, I didn't mean to-" but she interrupted him.

"Perhaps my lord doesn't find me pretty enough? Or is he afraid that two women will be too much for him?" Now she was just playing with him.

"My queen's beauty is unquestionable and unmatched," little flattery couldn't hurt, "and while having two wifes is some men's fantasy, it can be also little terrifying."

His honesty was rewarded with a sincere laugh from the queen.

"You're smarter than I thought, Robb." It sounded like a compliment but he wasn't sure.

"You are also partially correct. Whether we are successful in securing the line of the succession, will depend on _all three of us._ How lonely and miserable we are, will be up to us. We could end up as enemies, hating each other or as allies and lovers fighting together to make the world a better place. Everything depends on us."

You don't ask for much, do you? A decent marriage with two wifes, was such thing even possible?

"I understand," Robb said but there was another thing he needed to know. "Do you already know who our wife would be?" That just didn't sound right.

He could see that she was glad that he understood the difficulty of the task before them but after a moment she shook her head.

"You were an easy choice for a consort. Choosing a mother for our heirs will be much more difficult. Like I said, there are few possibilities but we must choose together and we must be certain that she is the right one."

"Forgive me, my queen, but you seem certain that I will accept." She was so sure of herself and that made him wonder if there is a reason behind that.

"You will and you know it," she said smiling, "but if you want to play this game a little longer then by all means." She shrugged her shoulders and challenged him to say otherwise.

Should he play it any longer? What would be the point?

"It is extremely hard to say no to you, my queen."

"Dany, at least in private." She had won and they both knew it.

"Dany," he tried the word. It sounded more familiar then it should've.

"Being my consort has many privileges. That is just one of them."

"Then I accept your your proposal and look forward to our marriage. There will be small feast tonight. Will you allow me the privilege to escort you, Dany."

"Of course. I will need to send a raven to Tyrion and tell him to announce the betrothal and start preparing for the wedding. How long do you need to settle the matters here?" Dany asked.

There wasn't really much to settle. He needed to inform his lords and make sure they don't do anything stupid.

"I will send you the maester for the raven and a fortnight should suffice for everything else."

She thought about it for a moment and then nodded.

"A fortnight. After that we will fly to King's Landing. Any guards or servants you wish to bring can come after us."

He looked at her incredulously. There was no smile or teasing on her face. She was serious!

"You want me to ride a dragon?" She grinned, mischievous. Maybe she did want him dead.

"Not alone, you will fly with me on Drogon." She explained. "As long as I'm there he won't harm you, trust me."

He wanted to argue more but decided that now was not the time. He nodded and stud up.

"Then I will go find maester Luwin and get ready for the feast."

* * *

A fortnight passed quickly. Almost every day some lord would arrive and Robb had to explain the quenn's sudden arrival. Winterfell was full of guests but he had tried to spend as much time as possible with his family.

Most of the lords weren't sure what to think about his marriage. They all agreed that it could help the Northern interests and that if they had to be ruled by the Iron Throne, then the Throne should be ruled by a Stark. As much as it was possible as a consort anyway. Some were stil distrustful towards their Queen. Luckily none had caused any problems.

His talk with Bran hadn't been very fruitful. Bran was much better at wargin but even he had been unsuccessful with any of the dragons. Most importantly his brother told him that Daenerys might see it as an attempt to steal her dragons and after that he had decided to leave it for some other time.

Rickon didn't like that he was leaving but Daenerys had promised that they would visit soon. After all, it was just a small trip on the back of the dragons. His mother had fainted when she heard that Robb would be flying.

His time with Daenerys was hard to describe. He learned a lot about his future wife but it was like he had just scratched the surface. She was otherworldly beautiful that much was obvious but Robb remembered the time when people used to call Cersei the most beautiful woman and that scered him. Was she the next Cersei and is he destined to end up like Robert?

Some things she shared without a problem, others were simply not for discussion. She had freed thousands of slaves and pardoned Jorah Mormont for selling poachers to slavers. She admitted that her father was mad but didn't talk about the rest of her family.

Two days after she arrived in Winterfell, she had invited him to come to her bed and Robb wasn't sure what to do.

He had tried to act properly but it was like fighting a lost battle. It wasn't like she was a maiden or that she could end up with child. That had sounded reasonable enough for him to visit her chambers. He never thought that he would experience something like that night.

Roslin had came to his bed a maiden. Inexperienced just like he was and yet it was unforgettable. With Dany it was something very different. It had been anything but man and a woman laying together to consummate the marriage or to produce a heir.

It was two people enjoying each other bodies and company. It was wild, passionate and addictive. He hated to admitted that he was a little intimidated by her beauty and experience but hearing her scream his name, made him feel like a king again.

She had told him to stay and he simply had no strength to deny her.

The next morning, he woke up with a warm, round, naked butt nestled into his groin. It was truly a waking up worthy of a king.

Since then he never slept in his chambers again. If his family or others have noticed, nobody said anything.

Now, it was time to go to King's Landing. He stood in the courtyard ready to say . Daenerys had said hers and was few feet away, giving him some privacy.

Rickon was sad but behaved well, Robb did have to promise that he will come back though. Bran just told him to be careful. Of all of his family, he had the most faith in Robb. Arya was even dressed properly for the occasion and just told him not to trust anyone. Sansa, always the perfect lady, kissed him on the cheek and wished him good luck. His mother was the hardest, she believed that King's Landing was no place for Starks but she knew that he had to do this.

He nodded at the group of his lords standing behing his family, many had promised to make it for the wedding and the turned to Daenerys.

She gave him an encouraging smile and looked in the sky. He was so overwhelmed by leaving his family that he hadn't even noticed the three dragons flying high over their heads. How could they be so terrifying and yet so silent?

In the next moment Drogon took a dive towards them but managed to slow down and land somewhat gracefully. Dany climed on his back first and then motioned for Robb to follow her. He moved slowly not to startle the beast, but the dragon just followed his movements.

Climbing behind Dany, he grabbed her waist.

"I'm ready," he tried to sound brave.

"No, you are not," she told him. The dragon screeched and took flight.

They weren't even beyond the walls of Winterfell when Robb heard a familiar sound.

"THE KING IN THE NORTH." The Greatjon boomed but Dany just laughed and shook her head.


	3. Chapter 3

Their journey south had been interesting. They would fly during the day and then try to find an inn or some village to stay for the night. The good news was that dragons hadn't tried to eat or burn him. He still refused to approach them without Dany being there. It was an odd expierience to travel this way. No guards or servants, just him and Dany. The dragons always left them as soon as they landed but Dany assured him they would stay close. He missed Greywind but his direwolf would come with his uncle and personal guard with a ship.

He was glad when they saw King's Landing. Dany had made her dragons circle twice above the city. Maybe she wanted to let her people know that she was back or it was just a show of power. They landed in the courtyard of the Red Keep and the dragons left for the Dragon pit.

They were welcomed by some members of the council. Robb stayed back while the queen greeted everyone. He recognized some people but he was unfamiliar with most of them.

Jorah Mormont obviously still hated his family and blamed them for everything that happened to him. He was the new commander of the City watch. A man that once fled from the law, was now supposed to enforce it.

Ser Barristan was glad to have his queen back. Must be boring when you are the commander of the Queen's Guard but the queen isn't there to guard.

He recognized the girl that was queen's handmaiden and the commander of her Unsullied, but couldn't remember their names.

And then there was the imp. Tyrion Lannister the Hand of the queen. He wasn't sure what to think of him. He was a Lannister but he had also protected his sister.

"Welcome to King's Landing, lord Stark," Tyrion greeted him. "We have prepared chambers for you, they are across the queen's rooms."

"Thank you, lord Hand." Robb answered.

"I'm sure you already know some of my advisors, but let's get you settled in first and then you can all get acquainted at the council meeting. I want to know everything that happened during my absence." Dany commanded and they all followed her without a word.

He took a quick bath and change into some fresh clothes. The servants had left some food in his room, wich was welcomed. Soon Dany came to him with Ser Barristan and Tyrion.

"Are you ready Robb?"

"Yes." He answered but instead of leading him to the council room, his guests took a seat at the large round table in the middle of his room.

"Good. First I wanted to hear everything from lord Tyrion in private. The meeting later will include some lords that don't have my full trust yet." Dany explained and he joined the at the table.

"I suppose congratulations are in order, my queen. I wasn't sure if lord Stark would accept but I'm glad he did," the hand started. "The news of your betrothal was received as expected. Many lords feel that you should've chosen them, not to mention all the broken hearts but we knew that would happen."

"The Martells and Tyrells were the loudest in their complaints. I feel they would've left the capitol if not for the prospect of a place on the Small Council."

The positions of the Master of Laws, Ships, Whispers and Coin free still to be filled. Dany had told him that she wanted competent and loyal people to advise her and wouldn't be rushed by anyone to make the decision.

"Victarion complained that you should've chosen a real man, the rest are mostly loyalist from the rebellion who think they should've been awarded or simply greedy lords."

"I see," Dany said mostly to her self.

"The good news is that many lords are arriving for the tourney and the wedding. The trade in the city is booming because of that. They have also brought their families with them and with that their daughters. This gives us an opportunity to start preparing for the second part of our plan."

This was a surprise for Robb. He hadn't known that Tyrion knew about Dany's situation. The Lannister noticed his surprise immediately.

"Currently only the people in this room are aware of the second part, lord Stark. Although I wouldn't be surprised if there were people in Winterfell who are also aware." Tyrion grinned at him smugly.

"It will not leave Winterfell." Robb assured them. Everyone there understood the importance of secrecy.

"Is there anything else we need to know before the meeting?" The queen asked.

"I believe that is all, your grace."

With that they all stood up and followed the queen to the small council chamber.

"These are truly marvellous times we live in, aren't they lord Stark?" Tyrion asked with a smile.

"If you say so, lord Hand." Robb answered but couldn't help to smile back.

"The dragons are back, the Others have been defeated and a dragon is marrying a wolf. The maesters will write about us for centuries!"

"And the kingdoms are finally at peace," ser Barristan spoke for the first time.

"And all because of our queen," Tyrion agreed as they entered the room.

The chamber was already filled with other members of the council. They all stood up and bowed for the queen. Robb didn't know where to sit but Tyrion pointed him discreetly at the chair on the right side, next to the queen. The Hand took the place on her left side across him.

Looking at the number of people, Robb thought it should called a Large Council.

"I believe you're all aware that this is Lord Stark," Tyrion started the meeting," but allow me to introduce the rest of the queen's advisors to him, my queen." Dany only nodded and Tyrion started pointing at the people.

"Ser Barristan, Ser Jorah Mormont, Grey Worm and Missandei are already familiar to you, lord Stark."

Ah, now he remembered their names. Robb nodded at the group.

"And I don't need to introduce lord Royce to you." They nodded at each other.

"This is Grand Maester Gormon," Tyrion pointed at the man with a large chain around his neck.

"And next to him is his nephew, lord Mace Tyrell," the lord of Highgarden just looked at him briefly and then turned his head away.

"Lord Victarion advises the queen in the matters of the Royal Navy." Robb had received a few glares from other members but this was the first time he glared back. The hatred between them was obvious, so Tyrion quickly continued.

"Right, then we have these beautiful ladies. Princess Arriane, the heiress to Dorne and her cousin Tyene."

They were truly beautiful. The princess had an exotic beauty, almost to rival the queen. However, where Dany had silver hair, hers was black. The queen had pale skin and the princess olive. So different yet both sorry beautiful.

She looked at him curiously, "Welcome to King's Landing and congratulations on your betrothal."

Well, that didn't sound sincere but she was the first to acknowledge it.

"Thank you, princess. It is a great honour for me." What else could he say?

"Hmph." This drew a reaction from lord Tyrell. "Honoring a traitor' son, is that wise your Grace?"

Oh, how he wanted to jump over the table and strangle the fat fool.

"My decisions will not be questioned, lord Tyrell." Dany answered and Mace retreated quickly.

"Of course, my queen. I just think-"

"The queen's decision is final, lord Tyrell." Tyrion stopped the man.

Defeated, Mace bowed his head to the queen in apology.

"Now, let us start the meeting." Tyrion moved on.

"What is the status of my navy?" the queen asked Victarion.

"There are still many ships being repaired but we should have full numbers at the end of the year."

Dany simply moved on and looked at Jorah. "The City Watch?"

"There are many visitors to the city for the wedding," it would seem the Mormont didn't like the idea of his queen marrying a Stark either, "but with the help of the Unsullied we are keeping the peace."

"Good. Lord Tyrell?" She definitely wasn't wasting any time.

"House Tyrell will keep providing the food for the city. Never worry, your Grace." Mace assured the queen.

Dany then looked at Tyrion, "How is the treasury, lord Hand?"

"Our coffers are filling slowy but with the war, winter and all debts paid back, we are doing well."

"Thank you." She looked at the group and without addressing anyone in particular, she started.

"I know that many here wish to be permanently appointed to the council and it shall be done but only when I feel they are worthy." She paused and waited to see if anyone would object, when none did, she continued.

"We had a long journey, so if there is nothing else to discuss?" Again no one spoke. "Thank you all, we shall see each other tonight." They all bowed and left the room.

Only he, Tyrion, Dany and Ser Barristan stayed. Dany looked relieved when the old knight closed the door.

"What did you think?" Tyrion asked him smirking.

"Mormont, Greyjoy and Mace obviously hate me," he started. "Im not sure about the Dornish. I wasn't aware that the Grand Maester was related to Mace?"

"We needed the food," Tyrion explained. "It was a small price to pay."

"What did you think about the princess?" Dany asked him.

"It is too soon to tell anything. She didn't say much." He shrugged his shoulders.

"She is beautiful though." Dany pointed out. "Or do you disagree?"

"She is." There was no use in denying it. Marrying her would appease Dorne and she had Targaryen blood. That would be useful in making their child's claim stronger.

"Good. I haven't spent much time with her, she only recently took over the seat from prince Oberyn."

"Myrcella is also promised to her brother," Tyrion added. "She likes Arianne and one day she will inherit the Rock from me, that shouldn't be ignored."

"We will learn more about her and see if she is the right choice." Dany decided.

"We should consider her for the Master of Whispers or in her case it would be Mistress, I suppose."

They both looked at Tyrion strangely. "Is that so?" Dany asked the Hand.

"Everyone here has spies, it is a necessity. However, she is using her cousins. Nymeria and Tyene are very skilled in finding out other's secret."

Tyene looked too innocent to Robb. How could she be a spy?

"Are you sure about that?" He couldn't help but to ask.

"Beautiful women can very easily make men talk, especially women that seem innocent."

He could see how that could work. Some wine, a few smiles and gentle touches couldn't probably make a lord reveal his biggest secrets but a soldier, a guard or a knight? Definitely. And if you can gather enough small pieces then...He hated this place.

"She has also employed some of the girls that work in Chataya's brothel," Tyrion explained. "I have someone working for me there and they tell me that she is very generous. The girls are competing in who will bring the biggest secret to the princess."

"You have someone working for you in a brothel. Why am I not surprised?" Dany laughed at her Hand. From what he had learned, she had a good relationship with him. She trusted him more then some of her other advisors.

"Only the best for the Queen's Hand," Tyrion responded with a wide grin and raised his cup in a salute.

"She is building a network and she is doing it better and faster than others. We might as well use it."

Would he need his own spies, Robb wondered. Probably. But if Dany had her own then she might not like it.

"I admit this is not my field of expertise, I know how to use scouts not spies." She isn't marrying me for spies, he thought.

"We already knew that and you are also too honest for this place. But?" Tyrion nodded and motioned with his hand for him too continue.

"She is also the heiress to Dorne," Robb explained. "That could make the inheritance a lot more complicated."

"True." Tyrion agreed with him.

"We will consider every option and only then make our decision," Dany finished the argument.

"Let's all get some rest. Tonight's feast will give us a chance to learn more about her and any other candidates." Dany said.

Robb agreed with that. Traveling with dragons was faster then any other way but also very tiring. Maybe he could even catch some sleep. Before he could leave, Tyrion stopped him.

"Lord Stark, a moment please?" He asked.

Dany looked at them briefly but left them alone. Robb decided to let him start.

"We have a difficult history but I'm willing to let the past stay in the past. For the sake of our queen and the kingdoms, we cannot be enemies."

I have enough enemies here, Robb thought. He had protected Sansa from Joffrey and Robb could not forget that.

"Sansa told me what you did for her lord Tyrion and I also remember what you did for Bran. There is no need for us to be enemies." Robb offered him his hand which Tyrion accepted.

Let the past stay in the past, a strange thought. Daenerys had done the same thing, she could've destroyed them both but she didn't. I have seen enough blood, I should do the same. At least with him. We shall see about the others. The North remembers.

Before they left the room, Tyrion grinned again at him.

"I have a feeling that this is a beginning of a wonderful friendship, my lord."

"Don't push it." Robb answered but couldn't help not to smile at Tyrion.

"My lord!" Tyrion looked at him incredulously. "It's what I do best!" He proclaimed proudly.

Robb laughed and shook his head. One thing was sure, he would never be bored here.


	4. Chapter 4

It should've been a simple affair. A small feast to celebrate the queen's return and her betrothal. But the amount of visitors had made it into something much bigger. Dany had officially announced their betrothal and everyone had cheered but he could feel the resentment from many lords.

There was dancing and singing in the middle of of the hall, while small groups of people gathered around them and chatted. He was seated at the high table, he sipped some strange wine and observed the crowd. Dany was sitting between him and Tyrion. The Hand talked about the tourney and how it would be a good opportunity to look for capable men to join the Queen's Guard.

"You should both go and talk to the people. Let them get to know you." Tyrion advised.

Dany agreed with him and turned to Robb. "Shall we?" 

Robb stood up and offered her his arm. Their movement was noticed by all, at first people just bowed and stepped aside but soon a Tyrell party approached them. Luckily Mace was not amongst them.

"Your grace, it is good to see you again." A pretty girl with brown hair and brown eyes greeted them. He had never met her, but he knew that she was Margaery Tyrell. Behind her stood a man, who looked similar to her and wore the Tyrell colors. He had met Garlan during the war so this one was probably Loras.

"Likewise lady Margaery," Dany answered. It was odd to watch the former and the current queen stare at each other. For a moment they just stood and looked like they were communicating without any words.

"Lord Stark, it is a pleasure to meet you," Margaery ended the silence and turned to him.

"The pleasure is mine, my lady." Robb simply answered. 

"How is lady Sansa, my lord? She is such a sweet girl. I have always hoped we could become close friends." 

"Will she be coming for your wedding? I would love to see her again?" She continued.

"She is well," don't pretend to care, he thought. "No. This place holds no good memories for her."

Margaery bowed her head. "The war was terrible for everyone."

Some more than others, he wanted to say but held his tounge.

"Fortunately, our queen brought peace to the Realm and soon people will be able to rejoice in Royal wedding." Margaery smiled at Dany.

Haven't you seen enough of those? He had a feeling that choosing a second wife might be harder than he thought.

"They will also enjoy the tournament," Margaery continued. It was like she could talk forever.

"Will you be competing, my lord?" She asked curiously. "It would be quite a sight to see the Young Wolf fighting."

And a chance to have me killed? "I'm sorry to disappoint you, my lady. I will just be watching."

"Don't you wish to prove yourself?" Loras Tyrell spoke for the first time. 

"It thought I have already done that. It is called the War of the Five Kings. How many of those kings are still alive?" The anger in his eyes, amused Robb more than he excepted.

"How about proving yourself worthy of our Queen?" Loras pushed on but Robb just shrugged his shoulders.

"The queen already deemed me worthy," he was enjoying this too much.

"Forgive my brother, my lord. He just loves to compete against the best." Margaery intervened.

"Thank you for having us here, your Grace." The Tyrell siblings bowed to Dany again. "We shouldn't be taking all of your time. Please excuse us," and with that they left.

He looked at Dany and Robb saw her smiling at him. "That wasn't the best first meeting, but very entertaining." She wishepered. Something behind him drew her attention, "the Martells are approaching," again she whispered. Robb turned around and saw the princess and a young man, maybe a year or two older than him, walk to them.

The princess wore a much different dress than the one earlier today. This one showed much more of  her skin and hugged her curvaceous body.

"My queen," the man bowed and took Dany's hand to place a soft kiss on it. "You look beautiful tonight." 

"Just tonight, prince Quentyn?" Dany asked teasingly. So this was the prince of Dorne, the one that went to Essos for her. 

"This is my betrothed, lord Stark. Robb this is prince Quentyn Martell," Dany introduced them and they shook hands. Quentyn's grip was harder than normal. Was he trying to prove something?

"A wonderful feast, your Grace." Arianne commented.

"Thank you, princess. I'm glad you're enjoying it." 

"My queen, would you honour me with a dance?" Quentyn asked and Dany consider it for a short moment.

"Gladly." She answered and they both joined the other people that were dancing.

Robb stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to do. 

"Half of Westeros is jealous of you, lord Stark," Arianne broke the silence. She moved to his side and they both watched the dancers.

"It wasn't my intention to make anyone jealous, princess." Robb answered.

"I'm sure it wasn't. Although, I suppose the queen had to choose someone and no matter whom she chose, others were going to envy him." Arianne explained.

"I could use some fresh air, my lord. There is a wonderful balcony just outside the hall, would you accompany me?" She asked him.

He doubted that this was about fresh air but he couldn't really deny her. He offered her his arm and she guided them to the nearest exit. He didn't miss the odd looks from everyone that watched them.

They didn't speak until they arrived at the balcony, that had great view of the city. The smell was another matter. They both watched the city for a moment.

"I asked around about you, my lord," she started. Now Robb turned and looked at the princess.

"Don't believe everything you hear, princess. Like you said, many here are not fond of me." Robb smiled and kept the light tone.

"Oh, but I didn't ask just anybody. Lord Dayne speaks highly of you." Arianne explained.

"He is a good man." Robb nodded. 

"I will be honest with you, my lord."  Well, that was a surprise. 

"Dorne feels slighted. A Stark is chosen over a Martell. Again. We stayed loyal to House Targaryen, when everyone else abounded them." She spoke in a low and serious tone.

Robb wanted to tell her that it wasn't his decision. How Dany rewarded their loyalty was up to her. Arianne wasn't finished. She took a deep breath and continued.

"However, I understand that the Queen had to make a choice. If it couldn't be Quentyn then I'm glad it was you."

"I thought you would be honest, princess." Does she think me a fool?

"I said that I was glad, not all of Dorne." She tried to explain. "Dorne feels we should be rewarded but l never put all of my hope in it. I know what young women want, so the Queen's choice didn't surprise me that much."

"She could've chosen a Tyrell or any other man from Reach, Victarion Greyjoy still foolishly hopes she will change her mind. She could've chosen Harrold Hardyng or some other Vale lord. We both know she didn't lack offers."

This still didn't explained anything, so he waited for her to finish.

"You had women fighting for you and sit in your war council. You trusted your mother to hold the North for you, while you fought in the south. Apart from you and my brother, which other of those men would tolerate a Dornish women on the council."

It all started to make sense. She wants a seat on the council.

"That is a queen's decision. I'm afraid I have no influence on that." Robb answered.

Arianne smiled at him. "Your influence will grow but I'm not trying to buy the seat."

She straightened herself up.

"The queen promised to give the seats to those who are worthy of it. I will prove my competence to her. All I'm asking you is to give me the same chance as you would give others. Don't stand in my way and we can be allies." It wasn't a demand or a a threat, it was a proposal.

She is right, Robb realized. Many would try to bring their own people on the council, they probably wouldn't be successful but they could still sabotage her. If Mace couldn't put his men there then he would do everything that at least Dornish didn't get a seat. She needs allies and she knows that I need them too.

"I understand what you mean. You won't find me in your way, princess." They both nodded at each other.

She scrunched her nose and said. "The air stinks. We should go inside." 

Robb just laughed and led them back. Arianne thanked him for the company and disappeared into the crowd. He looked for Dany and found her dancing with some bloond young man, he didn't know.

"Lord Stark," someone called from his left side. He turned to see who it was. Ah, a Tyrell he actually liked.

"Ser Garlan, it is good to see you." Robb greeted him.

"You too, my lord. This is my wife Leonette." Garlan motioned to the pregnant women next to him.

"A pleasure my lady." Robb kissed her hand and before they could say anything more, Margaery appeared from nowhere.

"Garlan! You shouldn't make your wife stand for so long," she admonished her brother.

"It is fine my lady," his wife defended him. "I wanted to stretch my legs a little bit but now I'm ready to go back to our table." Garlan nodded at him and led his wife away.

"Lord Stark, I heard many things about you but I never thought you would be rude." Margaery told him.

What is she talking about, Robb wondered. He knew that the people in the south were easily offended but he hadn't done anything.

"Have I offended you somehow, my lady?" He asked.

"The queen has danced with many different men but you deny the ladies the same pleasure." She gave him a small smile. "It is not just men, who are jealous at the news of your betrothal. There were quite the few ladies that were disappointed too, my lord."

"I would like to make amends, my lady but I'm afraid my dancing is more of an insult than a pleasure." Robb japed.

"I will be the judge of that, my lord" And before he could say anything, she grabbed his hand and led him to the floor.

He had to admit that she was a great dancer. She even made him look better and that was an accomplishment. They didn't talk during the dance and Robb took the chance to study her.

She had a pretty face and a nice figure. She wasn't as beautiful as Arainne or Dany but she was prettier than most women. Her smell reminded him fo the Glass Gardens in Winterfell. The song ended soon, she thanked him for the dance and excused herself. 

Before he could be ambushed by someone else, he decided to return to his place. Tyrion was sitting there talking to that sellsword of his.

"I'm telling you, it was me pissing from the Wall that made the Others attack." Tyrion explained in all seriousness.

"Right, I'll need more wine if you're going to keep talking crap." The sellsword stood up and walked away. Robb doubted that he would return so he took his seat.

"You believe me, don't you lord Stark?" Tyrion asked. He wasn't actually that drunk, he probably just enjoyed messing with the people.

"If anyone could piss of the dead, it would be you lord Hand." Robb answered.

"Exactly!" Tyrion proclaimed. He looked at the crowd and then turned to him

"The Queen has retired for tonight. You should too." The Hand advised him. "You had a long day, go get some rest."

"I will do that." He decided and left the hall.

He was tempted to go to Dany's chambers but wasn't sure if it would be wise. This was different than Winterfell. The corridor between their chambers was guarded by the Unsullied and no one else was allowed there. Would anyone find out? He didn't think so. Still it would be better for him to wait for her to invite him, he decided.

He took of his clothes of went to bed. 

It had been a strange day. Everything was happening so fast that he even forgot to send a raven home, to tell them he had arrived safely. He would do it first thing in the morning. 

Suddenly he heard his door open. He sat up. It wasn't the door to his sleeping chambers but the main door. An assassin wouldn't walk trough the front door, he thought. He wasn't about to risk anything so he took the dagger from the small table beside his bed and slowly walked to the main room.

With a dagger behind his back, he slowly opened the door.

He was surprised to see Dany, wearing only a black and red robe, sitting at the table and apparently waiting for him to come out. He breathed out in relief.

"So you leave the room with Arianne to have a private talk, then you come back to dance with Margaery and suddenly I'm not worthy of your company?" 

He couldn't tell if she was serious or teasing him. He walked to the table but before he took a seat, he turned the chair next to hers, so that that he was facing her.

"I wasn't sure I was invited," he explained. "This is not Winterfell."

"No. Winterfell is your home but this is mine." She relaxed and leaned back. "It will also soon be our home. For the future, know that you're welcomed to my rooms," she smirked at him, "and my bed."

Robb smiled at her, "I will remember that." 

"What did you talk about with Arianne?" Dany asked.

Apparently he wasn't going to sleep anytime soon, so he grabbed the wine pitcher on the table and poured them both some.

"She admitted that Dorne isn't happy about your choice for a husband," ha started and Dany just rolled her eyes. "However, she is glad that you didn't choose a Tyrell or some other enemy of Dorne." He drank some wine. "She offered me an alliance." 

"What kind of an alliance?" Dany asked suspiciously.

"She didn't actually called it that," Robb tried to explain. "She wants a seat on the Small Council," he noticed how Dany stiffened. He shook his head, "Not like that. She is ready to prove herself to you, she just wants me not to hinder her. In exchange she would support me against other Council members."

"Once we are married, going against you would be going against me. They wouldn't dare." Dany said.

"They would. But we will deal with that when the time comes. Your Council is temporary. Even if you dismiss some, others will still hate me." They both knew, who he meant by that.

"Ser Jorah has done much for me. Some day I will tell you everything but I won't send him away." She snorted, " It's pointless, he always finds a way back."

"And he will always hate my family," Robb countered. 

"It's not just about your family," Dany said. "What about Margaery?" She changed the subject.

"Apparently the news of our betrothal broke the hearts of many maidens," Robb grinned at her. "How cruel of you to rob them of the chance be the next lady Stark."

It was clear that Dany didn't believe it, but Robb didn't believe Margaery either. While Arya warned him not to trust the Lannisters, Sansa had warned him about the Tyrells.

"I'm not sure," Robb confessed. "We will need to learn more."

"How did you like Arianne's dress?" Dany asked.

"It was..." he tried to find a right word.

"Revealing?" She suggested.

"Complimenting?" Robb tried to be more polite.

"I have something similar." Dany added.

"Do you?" Robb asked, well aware that she was baiting him.

"Yes, it's longer then hers although it covers only one breast?" 

Robb just stared at her. He had never heard of a such thing. Why would someone make something like that?

"Maybe I should wear it for the next feast?" Daenerys wandered.

"My Queen, I would strongly advise against it," Robb growled.

"Why is that, my lord?" She asked him innocently.

"Your betrothed might get jealous and kill everyone there." He was exaggerating but the thought of men staring at her naked breast, would definitely make him punch someone.

Dany laughed at him, "I suppose, I can't let that happen. I do like the dress though, maybe I could wear it just for him someday?"

Now she was just being cruel. "I'm sure he would appreciate that." 

Dany smiled at him sincerely. " He deserves it," she said. They just looked at each other and Robb wondered at his fate. If only she could have children, they could have a nice marriage, just the two of them. But if she could have children, would she have chosen him?

"We should go to bed," Dany interrupted his wishful thinking. She surprised him by going to his sleeping chamber. Robb just followed her.

She took of her robe in front of his bed and walked to the undisturbed side of the bed. The sheer shift she was wearing didn't leave much to imagination and even though he had already seen all of her, it still made him stop and marvel at the sight.

She must have noticed it, "I'm tired, Robb. Let's just sleep."

He wasn't really disappointed. Robb wanted to sleep just as much. They both got into the bed and Dany snuggled against his chest. As he kissed the top of her head, he decided that his first day in King's Landing could've gone a lot worse.


	5. Chapter 5

When he woke up, the next morning, Dany was already gone. Before he could forget it, Robb decided to write a letter home. His mother worried enough already, she should know that he had arrived safely.

He looked at the small role and wondered what to do next. He didn't have any official responsibilities, so he decided for a quiet breakfast in his chambers. A servant was already waiting, outside of his rooms to see if he needed anything.

"Something special, m'lord?" The young girl asked.

"Some eggs and a sausage or two will suffice." She bowed and went to the kitchen.

While he waited, Robb wrote a list of things he would need, at least until his belongings arrived from White Harbor. They should be here in a week or so, Robb thought. His uncle and twenty guards have left Winterfell five days after he had accepted Dany's offer. 

Most importantly Greywind will be here. 

A new armor was needed. He should look for a new squire, he hadn't had one since Olyvar. 

The maid came with his food, before he could think of anything else. However, she brought more than just food. Tyrion was with here too.

"Good morning, lord Stark," the hand greeted him. It was too early to be cheery like that.

"The queen left to tend to her dragons, so I have decided to grace you with my company," Robb smiled at him and motioned to the chair across him.

"I'm grateful, lord Hand." So much for a quiet meal, he thought.

"Did anything happen last night, that I should know about, my lord?" Tyrion asked.

_Could he know? How did he find out? Dany wouldn't have told him._

"I'm not sure what you mean, lord Hand," Robb answered carefully.

"You were seen talking to princess Arianne Martell and you danced with lady Margaery Tyrell."

_Oh, he means the feast._

"Shouldn't we discuss this when the queen comes back?" 

"Or we could discuss it now and be better prepared." Tyrion suggested. "She has trusted us with her biggest secrets. We are not betraying her trust."

"The princess wants a seat on the council and is willing to back me against others if I do the same for her." 

"That is good," Tyrion leaned back in his chair and tapped his fingers on the table.

"Did she say which seat?" 

"No, but from what you have told me Mistress of Whispers seems like the most likely position." 

"Hmm...and did you agree?" Tyrion asked him.

"I agreed to back her but I didn't promise her any seat if that is what you're wondering?" Those positions aren't mine to give, he thought.

"No. I just didn't expect them to approach you like that. From what I have heard about her, seduction seemed more likely." Tyrion assured him. "That may still come though, we can't rule it out."

"You mean to seduce me and then reveal it to the queen?" 

"Yes, the queen breaks the betrothal and suddenly her brother has a chance again. Others could try it too."

"They will not succeed." There was no way, he would risks everything like that. Not only would it be dishonorable but also extremely stupid. Also Dany didn't deserve something like that.

"I'm glad to hear that, my lord." Tyrion nodded. "What about the Tyrells?"

"They didn't ask for anything," they have Mace for that, he thought. Aside from Loras trying to goad him into the tournament, they were nice. That could just mean they are planning something.

The noises in the hall drew their attention from the conversation. 

"The queen is back," Tyrion stated. "We should go and see her."

Robb just nodded and followed him. 

"Do we have anythin special to deal with today," Robb asked as they walked to Dany's chambers.

"Not really. Just your average day of plotting, scheming and backstabbing, my lord."

Right, nothing unusual for King's Landing. Would he ever get used to it? The guards let them in without a question, which could only mean they were expected.

The room was empty save for the queen and Ser Barristan. 

"I have two advisors that can be alone in the same room without shedding blood, Ser Barristan. It is a miracle," Dance smiled at them. "Or are they plotting against me?"

"You do us injustice, my queen." Robb answered.

"Right! To question the loyalty of a Stark and a Lannister! Ridiculous!" Tyrion proclaimed loudly. He stopped when he saw that neither of them appreciated his humor.

"Let us start," Dany ordered. 

"I have compiled a list of the best candidates for our second part of the plan." Tyrion started.

Dany had already told him that Tyrion would look into every available highborn daughter for their second wife.

"There aren't that many choices," he pulled a roll of parchment from the inside pocket of his doublet. "There are the obvious ones, Arianne Martell and Margaery Tyrell. They would bring a kingdom with them, but there are others who are powerful enough to consider."

He turned to Robb and asked, "I don't suppose you would consider marrying Asha Greyjoy?"

"The only reason why I haven't turned those islands into a pile of ash is the Queen!" He had considered many options but a Greyjoy? He would rather puch a dragon in the face. 

"I could barely restrain myself from killing Victarion yesterday! I offered them an alliance and they spat-" just remembering everything made his blood boil.

"Robb," Dany stopped his rant. Only then did he noticed that he was standing with his fists clenched. He took a deep breath and returned to his chair.

"A simple no would have been enough, but now I have to ask will this be a problem?" Tyrion said.

"For me? Yes." Robb answered him but then he turned to Dany. "But I will not make problems for you."

She nodded in understanding. "Who else?" She asked Tyrion

"There is Desmera Rewyne, she is the daughter of lord Paxter Redwyne and Mina Tyrell," Tyrion moved on. "Marrying her would bring a powerful house to our side."

"Mina Tyrell?" Dany asked Tyrion.

"She is Mace Tyrell's sister," Tyrion confirmed her suspicion. 

"How will he react, if we pass over his daughter for his niece?" Robb asked, some lords would be happy but others could feel insulted.

"It is hard to say," Tyrion answered. "But you would consider her?"

I know nothing about her, Robb thought and he could see that Dany was thinking the same thing. Tyrion must have saw it too.

"She is here with her family for your wedding. Meet her and then we will see." He looked at his list again.

"Ysilla Royce is the daughter of Yohn Royce. Her father is trying to marry her to Harrold Hardyng but the boy hasn't agreed to anything yet ,mainly because he hoped the queen would choose him for a consort and he is enjoying the privileges of his new status. If we move fast enough, we should be able to stop the betrothal."

"No," Dany stopped him. "We will not rush this. We cannot reveal anything before everything is ready. I have seen her with her father but I haven't talked to her. We can meet her but we will not interfere in her father's plan. It is too dangerous."

"Of course, Your Grace." Tyrion inclined his head. He looked for the next candidate and then at Robb again. 

"Lady Allyria Dayne?" He must have expected him to react like he did to Asha Greyjoy.

"I didn't know lord Edrick had a sister." He had met him during the war, but they hadn't talked about their families much.

"She is his aunt," Tyrion explained. "A few years older than you but not by much."

"My father killed her brother," Robb reminded him. Ser Barristan just bowed his head, probably remembering the famous knight.

"That was war," Tyrion admitted. "I heard that lord Edrick held no grudge against your family."

"True, but does she?" Robb countered. 

"We will find out when we meet her," Dany said. "Her blood could prove very important, so she must be conidered. However, we won't force anyone."

He knew that, if possible, Dany would choose someone with Valyrian blood. Targaryen blood was preferred but there weren't many of those available these days.

"Anyone else?" She asked.

"These are the best I could find, but more people are coming to King's Landing. I will keep looking." Tyrion answered.

"Good. We will first concentrate on Arianne and Margaery." She paused for a moment, thinking about something. "Did you tell him about the offer from the princes?" She asked Robb.

He noticed that Dany hadn't actually say much about any of those girls. She commented on Allyria's blood but nothing more. _Perhaps she already has her favorite and is just waiting to see whom will I prefer?_

"I did." Robb admitted

"I didn't expect it, but we must consider her offer. The Tyrells and Martells have already been passed over for a consort. Soon one or both of them could be passed over for a second time. That will make them dangerous." Tyrion said.

Robb had no love for the Tyrells, especially Mace, but they were too powerful to ignore. Mace Tyrell still clings on his dream of making his family royalty. He will stop at nothing to achieve it and his greed could mean another war.

The Martells aren't probably much better. They feel the crown was stolen from them because of Robert's Rebellion. Whoever we chose a powerful family will feel slighted. 

"They should also remember that I have pardoned a lot of them. I may not be merciful the next time." Dany warned in a low tone.

There was no doubt in his mind that's she would destroy anyone, who threatened her family's legacy. It was the only thing she has left. That and her dragons. One day however, the dragons will die too.

"With lord Stark you have gained two kingdoms, your grace. You have spared me and Myrcella, for that the Rock will always stand behind you. The second queen could bring another kingdom but it isn't a necessity. Not if your heir marries a into a Great House." Tyrion reassured the queen.

"None of them would dare to challenge you directly, but they will all plot against each other and that could cause problems for us." Her Hand finished.

If she truly believed it Robb couldn't know.

"What have the Tyrells been doing during my absence?" Dany suddenly asked.

"Aside from telling everyone that you should marry one of his sons, lord Tyrell has been trying to get himself a position of Master of coin. That is only until you make him a Hand, of course." Tyrion answered.

"What about lady Margaery?" It can't hurt to hear what they alredy know about her, Robb thought.

"She has been a gift sent from the Gods to help the smallfolk." Tyrion told him seriously but he could see a small smile on Dany face.

Fine, he decided. I'll play your game.

"Why is that?"

"Every day she goes to a different orphanage and gives out food and toys to the children. She prays daily in the Great Sept for the good people of the city and makes sure that she is always accompanied by her brother Ser Loras. When food arrives from the city, she personally hands it out to the most needy." Tyrion explained.

"She is loved by the people," he continued more seriously. "Which isn't a bad thing for a possible queen. She is smart. Smarter than most people in court but not as smart as she thinks."

Before he could ask more, someone knocked on the door and soon a guard entered the room.

"Your Grace, princess Arianne would like to talk with you." He announced and waited for further orders.

They all looked at each other and smiled. While she is trying to get a seat, they would have a perfect opportunity to get to know her.

"I believe I should leave you to handle this, Your Grace." Tyrion said and left the room. Robb was about to do the same but Dany stopped him.

"No. Come and sit by my side." She told him before she looked at the guard.

"Let her in."


	6. Chapter 6

Her wish to have him there was definitely a good sign. Not so long ago she was threatening to feed me to her dragons and I was trying to find a way to kill those beasts. Facing the Others had changed all of us, or at least those who saw the dead march on them.

The princess glided into the room, holding her hands in front of her body and wearing a dress similar to the one from yesterday's meeting. The rich orange silks flowed freely down her body concealing those curves, that had even caught Dany's attention.

Her eyes sweapt the room quickly before she offered them a small smile.

"Your Grace," she gave Dany a small bow of her head and then greeted him.

"My lord." 

"Princess," they both greeted her in retun.

"You wished to speak with me?" Dany asked her as she offered her a seat across them.

Arianne didn't answer at first, she just watched the queen calmly and she returned it equally. It was like watching two soldiers measuring each other before they strike.

Maybe it was some kind of a test, or maybe just another game that the people in south play, Robb didn't know. He did have a feeling that Tyrion had made a smart move by leaving the room. 

After a while both women smiled at each other and leaned back. 

"I did, Your Grace," Arianne broke the silence. "I've noticed that you have other meetings beside the small council, where not all of your advisors are invited."

"I heard that you are very good at noticing things." Dany replied in a flat tone.

"One of my many talents, Your Grace. I'm sure you could benefit from some of them." 

"So am I, but you have surely noticed me saying that I will not be rushed into making a decision." Dany reminded the princess. 

Naming her official Small Council was harder than it seemed. She needed loyal people to advise her and rule in her absence, but she would also need to placate some of the lords for not marrying their son or a daughter later.

"I did, however what is the point of being on the small council if there is a smaller council. If you want to play the others then by all means but I refuse to be a part of some mummers show." Arianne declared vehemently.

"Is that so?" Dany replied.

There was that silence again.

"What would you do in my place, Robb?" Dany asked him without breaking the eye with Arianne.

Was this why the princess had approached him last night? She could have his support against Mace or Victarion any day, but she had unknowingly put Dany in a very hard position. 

"As the princess of Dorne, I'm sure that you know that rulers don't appreciate their decisions being questioned, princess Arianne." Robb tried to lessen the tension.

"But I also understand how you feel." This really wasn't his strong side. 

"If I may, there is a simple solution that might please you both?" It wasn't without a risk, but it was worth a try.

"Go on," was all Dany said.

"Princess Arianne, you want the seat of the Master of Whispers. Am I correct?" To which the princess just nodded once.

"Should the Queen grant it to you now, the next moment everyone else will come running to her demanding other positions. Something her Grace isn't willing to accept, but what if you took that role unofficially?"

"What do you mean, lord Stark?"

He definitely had their attention now. This may just work, he thought.

"Officially you would remain an advisor, but you would also privately serve as a Mistress of Whispers. It should also make the job a lot easier for you if nobody knows you're spying for the Queen."

This would provide them with free information and make Arianne feel more useful to Dany and a part of her inner circle. It would be her chance to prove herself but most importantly it would give them an opportunity to learn more about her.

Or she might have just taken herself out of the race for the Queen Mother's position. He decided to say no more. Whatever happened it would be between them.

"That would be acceptable for me, Your Grace." Arianne gave in first.

Daenerys merely watched the other woman with blank expression, as if she hadn't even spoken. Maybe they have both overstepped their bonds.

 "And what if, after a while, I decide that you are not worthy of the position?" Dany asked.

 The Dornish princess just smiled and pulled out a small piece of paper and handed it to him. Robb took it curiously from her but he couldn't understand the few words that were written on it.

"I don't understand this language princess."

"It is a name of a brothel in Pentos and the language is Valyrian," she explained but before he could throw the piece of paper in her face, Arianne continued.

"Some time ago I heard a rumor that you were looking for Ser Meryn Trant. I believe you offered lands and titles to any man that brings him to you. Well I found him and soon I will deliver him to you too."

Robb couldn't believe it. He had been looking for that piece of filth for so long but without any real success.

"Name your price and you shall have it princess," Robb stated with a shaky voice.

"You want revenge for what he did to your sister. My family knows that feeling and we would never charge you for it." Arianne answered him.

"Thank you," was the only thing he could say.

"Impressive," Dany interrupted them, "how did you find him?"

"I learned that he had some disgusting  _tastes_ when it comes to women and after that it was just a matter of time," Arianne sighed.

"I do not need to be here, your Grace. If you don't want me here then just say it and I will go back to Dorne and rule _my_ own kingdom." 

"A woman rules the Seven Kingdoms," she continued after a small pause, " and that is why I _want_ to be here, your Grace."

Robb was still trying to recover from what happend earlier when he saw Dany smile at the princess.

"You like the idea of a woman ruling over the kingdoms of men, princess."

They both smirked in way that was more than a little terrifying.

"You may unofficially start your job as a Mistress of Whispers but you will report your findings to lord Tyrion and you may attend some of our more private meetings," Dany decided in a tone that didn't allow any further discussion.

Arianne simply nodded and left the room.

"So... what do you think?" Robb asked Dany.

"I'm not sure. I may send her back to Dorne or we will marry her. I like her confidence but I will not tolerate arrogance and I will not be blackmailed." 

"But enough of that. I want to show you something. Come." Daenerys invited him.

Robb offered her his hand and she guided him outside of the Maegor's Holdfast. She told him about different buildings and their purpose on their way. The feast last night was held in the Small Hall and soon Robb realized she was leading him to the Throne room. 

The room was empty, save for a few Unsullied soldiers guarding it. He had seen the drawings of the Iron Throne but standing in front of it was something entirely different. It is an ugly Throne was the first thing that came to his mind but its size was simply imposing. It was a symbol of power.

"Impressive. Isn't it?" Dany asked him.

"It is." Robb answered but something wasn't right. He looked around the room.

"How did they get it in?" He asked but Dany just looked at him confused.

"It is too big to fit through the main entrance or any other side door." He explained.

"I don't know," she answered. "I have ordered another smaller, wooden throne to be made for you. It will be placed placed somewhere here." Dany continued while pointing at the spot on the right side of throne. 

A simple chair would have been enough for him but Robb didn't want to appear ungrateful. It was a very thoughtful gesture and while he didn't care, it would send a powerful message to other lords.

"Thank you, Dany." He took her hands and slowly pulled her closer to him. When she didn't protest, Robb smiled and kissed her on the lips. Longer than it was proper but way to short for him.

 

* * *

 

**Sansa**

Secrets. Oh how she had learned to hate and value them. Long ago, the only secret Sansa knew was Jeyne's crush on Robb but then King Robert came to Winterfell and everything changed. Sometimes she wishes for those simpler times but then she remembers what happens to foolish girls who believe in songs and tales. 

She remembers her father's death and then she swears never to let anything like that happen to anyone she loves. Never again will she put her family in such dangerous position, never again will she allow anyone to threaten those she loves. She will lie, cheat, kill and die if she has to but the pack must survive.

However, there can be no secrets between the wolves and Sansa was sure that Bran was hiding something from them. That is why she decided to confront him today. Ever since Robb had the First Keep rebuild for Bran, he stayed either there or in the Godswood. The Keep was rebuild specifically for Bran's needs and his odd chair on the wheels. Her brother hatted being carried by Hodor. As expected she found him in his new library.

"Hello Bran," Sansa greeted him and gave him a peck on the cheeks. She ruffled his hair. Her brother was the most powerful warg in the Seven Kingdoms, wise beyond his years and yet he was still trying to copy Robb's haircut.

He swatted her hand away and closed the book in front of him.

"Hello sister, am I needed somewhere?" Bran greeted her back.

For some time now, she had been thinking about the best way to handle Brandon but since he was trying so hard to be like their father and Robb, she decided on a honest and direct approach.

"No. Everything is fine but we need to talk." She turned his chair so that he was faci her.

"Bran, you have your secrets and I am willing to let you keep some of them. I don't care about the Reed girl or the time you spend in front of the Heart Tree but ever since the queen came here, you have been hiding something else. If it has anything to do with the queen then I need to know. Robb needs to know. He could be in danger."

"And what if this knowledge brings him even more in danger ?" Bran countered.

"What do you mean?" Please just tell me?" Sansa almost begged him.

Bran looked away and she started to think she had failed but then his shoulders sagged in defeat.

"I lied to Robb." He admitted quietly.

 "About what?" Sansa gently asked.

"I told him that I couldn't warg into the dragons. Viserion, I bonded with him once." Bran confessed.

"That is a good thing Bran. Why would you keep that a secret?" Sansa asked surprised. 

"Because it is too dangerous. I barely managed to return to my body and I fear it would kill any of you. You must believe me. Please, Sansa."

It was clear that her little brother was afraid and she knew that he was just trying to protect them.

"Why didn't you just tell this to Robb? He would have believed you." Sansa prodded further.

"Because the dragons were here and I didn't want any of you going to sleep thinking it might be possible. You could have accidentally bonded with a dragon but it would have meant your death. I'm only telling you now because they are far away but Robb is still close to them. He cannot know Sansa."

Sansa understood Bran's reasoning now. By making Robb believe it is impossible, his subconscious was protecting him from accidentally warging into a dragon.

"I won't tell anyone. But you have to promir me no more secrets?" She asked with a smile.

Brandon just rolled his eyes at her. "Fine."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating for so long. Real life just got in the way.  
> Anyway:
> 
> 1\. I have been thinking that I have killed too many interesting characters like Varys and Baelish so I have decided to bring someone back. In this story, Edmure and Blackfish captured Gregor so Oberyn didn't want to fight for Tyrion. Instead they both escaped with Varys. Varys tried to bring them on fAegon side but Oberyn saw trough his lies and killed them both for insulting his sister.
> 
> Oberyn is just a fun character to play with.
> 
> 2\. The main POV will remain Robb but I'm thinking about adding other characters like in this chapter. Just to show what is happening elsewhere. Jon will appear in the next chapter and soon there should be a Margaery chapter (how soon I can't promise). What do you think?
> 
> 3\. Robb found a convenient way to learn more about Arianne. Dany has her own ideas for other girls.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an interlude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the absence.

 

**Jon**

* * *

He can feel his men breathe a sigh of relief the moment they are south of the Wall and he can't blame them. No matter how much Dragonglass or how many Valyrian steel blades they had, no one slept easy north of the Wall.

They were back from their third ranging since the Last Battle. For two months his men had searched the Far North for wights and Others. Three god men were lost to cold but it had to done. 

If there were still Others out there, then they couldn't be allowed to regain their strength or numbers ever again.

He would let his brothers rest and regain their strength but soon they would have to do it again. They all wander of looking for things they have missed the most. Warm food, ale or a soft bed but Jon just goes to his solar. Something more precious is waiting for him there.

On his desk there is a wooden box filled with messages from Winterfell, left there by Sam. There is also food and hot spiced wine. The number of messages makes him smile. 

As expected many of them are from Arya, asking or demanding that he visits them but his other siblings have written too. They are even some from Rickon. It doesn't matter what they write about for they all make him smile.

That is until he reads Robb's last message.

_I have agreed to marry the Queen. If this is the last raven from me then ride for Winterfell._

"Sam!" He screams as he searches the box for more messages from his brother but there are none.

Immediately the door opens and his friend walks in. "I was wandering how long it would take."

"Tell me this is some poor jape," he yells waiving the piece of paper in front of Sam.

"I'm afraid I cannot." 

"I need to go to Winterfell. Have some horses and five men as escort ready to ride with me in an hour." Jon orders.

It takes five days of hard riding but he can finally see the walls of Winterfell. He hadn't stopped worrying for Robb since he read that letter and the only thing that gives him some comfort is that there is no host assembled and that they hadn't heard anything bad on their way.

Most men they met just japed about how their king was riding a dragon.

He doesn't expect his family to be gathered in the yard waiting for him as if were some honored guest or royalty and he definitely didn't expect to see lady Catelyn there.

"Jon!" Arya shouts as she starts running towards him and it is all the warning he gets before she flings herself at him.

"Hello, Arya." Jon greeted her back.

"What took you so long?" She demands, her face buried in his chest.

"Arya, we would like to greet Jon too." Sansa calls before he can defend himself.

Across the North people talked about her beauty and for once the rumors were true. His brothers at the Wall called her The patron of the Nights Watch. With every shipment of supplies from Winterfell, she would write a letter thanking the brave men for defending the Realm and those letters would be read out loud for all men to hear.

" _The Watch takes no part will mean shit if your sister ever asks for our help,"_ Jon remembers Dolorous Edd saying to him.

"Welcome home brother." Sansa hugs him, ignoring Arya's glaring.

"Hello Sansa." Jon greets her back while trying to remember the last time she hugged him. He can't.

Bran greets him with a smile and a firm handshake but it still breaks his heart seeing him in a chair. Rickon is a little shy and seems to have trouble recognizing him.

What happens next is equally terrifying as fighting the Others. Lady Catelyn steps forward and before he can say anything, he is enveloped in a firm hug.

"You look just like Ned," she whispers in his ear.

He doesn't return the hug. He wants to but he can't. He just stands there frozen and lost for words.

"Close your mouth, Lord Commander," she says with amusement in her eyes and a kind smile.

He would probably stand there forever if not for Sansa.

"Ser Rodrick, see that these brave men are settled in the finest rooms we have. Jon you know where your room is." She orders.

"I'll take him," Arya shouts but Lady Catelyn just raises her right eyebrow and Arya lets go of him.

He didn't expect to be put in his old room but he is even more surprised by the state of it. Nothing has been changed. Same furniture, same furs, same smell, everything as he had left it. Some toys are missing but he knows who took them. 

He sits on his bed and stares at the wall, trying to understand what just happened. What is happening when a soft knock on the door interrupts his thoughts. 

Arya, he thinks and smiles.

"Come in," he calls but the door opens and lady Catelyn is standing there.

She is still wearing black, Jon notices. She is still mourning father. He was a lucky man.

"Come with me, Jon." For the first time in his life she is not ordering him, but inviting him and he can't help but follow her.

It doesn't feel right to walk beside his father's wife and he wants to take a step back and follow her, but she puts a hand on his back and pushes him forward.

"I have treated you wrongly," she starts. "From the day Ned brought you, all I could see was a threat to Robb and our others children. It would be easy to blame Ned, the honourable fool, but what is done is done."

We are going to the crypts, he realizes.

"I will not apologize for trying to defend my children, but maybe we could start over?" 

They are standing in front of his father's statue, when he gathers the courage to speak.

"He look just as I remember him when we parted our ways. He promised to tell me about my mother when we see each other again."

"I didn't know her well, but I did meet her a few times. I could tell you if you want." Lady Stark offered and he just nodded.

"Is Robb in danger?" He tries to change the subject.

"He is in King's Landing. It is not a good place for Starks, but I don't think the Queen means him harm."

"I will leave you now but there will be a feast tonight and tomorrow we will discuss why Robb called for you."

Again, all he can do is nod.

 

* * *

 

**Margaery**

 

"I want to be the Queen," she remembers telling lord Baelish, that slimy bastard. And now a few years later she is lady-in-waiting to the new queen, which is just another word for a handmaiden.

It hurts just as "thrice wedded, never bedded", a reminder of how vulnerable her position is. 

Growing strong, she keeps repeating to herself as she walks the gardens, searching for her grandmother.

"There you are my dear," lady Olenna calls when she finally finds her.

"Come, sit with me. A dozen ladies and not one interesting thing to hear. Maybe you can change that."

She smiles kindly at the women as they run away from her grandmother's sharp tongue.

"I'm trying to remember how many royal weddings I have attended. Can you help an old woman?"

"A few. And you're not as old as you like to pretend." She can't help but bite back.

"Why the sour mood, my dear? Are you not enjoying your new duties?"

She is not used to be at the receiving end of her grandmother's barks.

"I just had to make our future king's bed. So, no. I'm not enjoying my duties." She explains but her grandmother just laughs.

"I assume by his orders?"

"Yes." She answeres bitterly.

"A Stark with a sense of humor, who would have thought." Her grandmother leans back.

"Your father tried to starve two brothers of the king and we got away with it. He married you to Relny and we got away with it. Then, you married two more kings and we lost. Be glad that your brothers aren't at the Wall and you not a silent sister."

"I would understand if the Queen despised me, but she doesn't. I would understand if he hated us all but he doesn't. He likes Garlan." Margaery countered.

"He likes Garlan because they are both warriors." Olenna explained.

"So is Loras," Margaery argued but Olenna just rolled her eyes.

"Loras is the Knight of Flowers, he gives roses to dumb girls before he goes to fight. He will never have his respect. But that is not the reason why he made you change his sheets."

"Oh?" She looked around to check if they were alone. "Our family fought against his, what more reasons does he need?"

"That was war. We fought for the Iron Throne and he for independence. You and I however, tried to marry his sister to Willas and he will makes us pay for that. Unless..."

"Unless what?" Margaery asked curiously.

"Unless we protect ourselves, but that discussion is for another time and place." 

"What have you learned?" Her grandmother whispered.

 


End file.
